The conventional ratchet wrench 80 is disclosed in FIGS. 14 to 16 and generally comprises a reception hole 81 and a reception recess 82 defined through the function end of the wrench 80, the reception hole 81 and the reception recess 82 share a common axis. The diameter of the reception recess 82 is larger that of the reception hole 81. A recess 83 of smaller diameter is defined in the inner periphery of the reception recess 82. An engaging groove 84 is defined in an upper portion of the reception recess 82 and a first peripheral wall 85 is formed between the reception hole 81 and the reception recess 82 because of the difference of the two respective diameters. A second peripheral wall 86 is formed between the top portion of the recess 83 and the reception recess 82. When making the wrench 80, the drill can easily access the reception recess 82 because of the difference of the two respective diameters as mentioned above. When machining the reception recess 82 downwardly or horizontally, because the first peripheral wall 85 is located the lowest end in the vertical direction of the reception recess 82, surplus material is formed along the first peripheral wall 85. When using end milling tool or T-type blade to machine the recess 83 by moving the tool in the reception recess 82 horizontally and toward the handle of the wrench 80, the surplus material is formed on the second peripheral wall 86. A preferable way to remove the surplus material on the two positions is to make a groove 87 at the first peripheral wall 85 and to make a second groove 88 at the second peripheral wall 86, by using the lathe blade to remove the surplus material.